L'ascenseur
by haevenly
Summary: Duo et Heero se retrouvent enfermés dans un ascenseur et le natté a peur du noir.


**L'ascenseur**

_**Auteur :**__ Haevenly (I'm baaaaaaaaack)_

_**Couple :**__ 1x2 (implicite)_

_**Résumé :**__ Duo et Heero se retrouvent enfermés dans un ascenseur et le natté __a__ peur du noir._

_**Genre :**__ OS_

_**Note :**__ après beaucoup de temps d'absence par manque de temps et d'inspiration, me voilà de retour av__ec un OS tout frais. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture =)_

**L'ascenseur**

Si il y avait bien une chose pire que d'être bloqué dans un ascenseur, c'était d'être bloqué dans un ascenseur dans le noir avec une personne qui vous fout les pétoches et c'était exactement ce qui arrivait à Duo.

L'ascenseur s'était bloqué entre le 15ème et le 16ème étage alors qu'ils descendaient d'une réunion dans les locaux des Preventers. Chacun à un bout de l'espace d'à peine quelques mètre carré, Heero, mains dans les poches de son jean, sa chemise blanche négligemment rentrée dedans, avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux bruns en bataille retombant sur ses yeux cobalts, en face de Duo qui gesticulait avec nervosité, son baggy kaki retombant avec souplesse sur ses hanches, son t-shirt rouge froissé et ses cheveux natté en désordre dû à sa course folle pour ne pas arriver en retard à la réunion.

Aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot quand l'ascenseur avait eu un sursaut avant de s'arrêter, avant que les lumières ne clignotent pour s'éteindre. Heero avait relevé vivement la tête vers le plafond, probablement pour surveiller une éventuelle attaque terroriste, tandis que Duo s'était accroché à la barre métallique à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le noir total mais enfermé dans quelques mètres carrés encore moins. En plus avec Heero en face, il n'osait pas appeler au secours en tapant contre les portes.

Au lieu de ça, il s'accrochait à la barre, les larmes aux yeux en retenant ses sanglots à grande peine. Il s'efforçait de rester calme, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ni l'endroit pour faire une crise de panique.

Comment Heero pouvait-il rester si calme alors que le bouton d'appel n'avait pas fonctionné et que leurs téléphones étaient restés avec tout objet potentiellement dangereux à la sécurité quinze étages et demi plus bas.

Duo commençait à passer nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains moites, des larmes coulants silencieusement le long de ses joues, sa respiration commençant à se faire rapide, il dû s'accroupir.

Il avait chaud, il étouffait, il tira sur le col de son t-shirt, la tête appuyée contre la paroi fraîche de l'ascenseur. Un sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge, il ne put le retenir et espérait qu'Heero n'avait pas entendu ou n'y prêtait pas attention. Plutôt mourir de panique que de voir le regard accusateur du brun qui dirait « et tu te prétends défenseur du monde ? »

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, se passait une main sur le front dégoulinant de sueur, collant des mèches de cheveux qui lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Il essayait d'inspirer profondément et d'expirer longuement par la bouche pour calmer les battements de son cœur, il souffla un « merde » et éclata en sanglots non contrôlés.

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, une main d'Heero le prit par la nuque pour le plaquer contre son torse, lui recouvrant l'oreille de sa main libre. Duo entendait sourdement les battements du cœur du brun comme si il avait été dans un cocon, bercer par le rythme calme et régulier de sa respiration.

Sa propre respiration et les battements affolés de son cœur s'apaisèrent et il se détacha doucement d'Heero pour essayer ses larmes et enlever ses cheveux de devant son visage.

Ça va aller ?

La voix du japonais était grave comme si il n'avait pas parlé de la journée, ce qui devait très certainement être le cas.

Duo articula un « oui » tremblant et il sentit Heero s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de se retrouver attiré à nouveau contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

On risque de rester bloqué ici un moment. Ajouta-t-il.

Alors Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun en le remerciant.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur durant les deux heures de pannes mais depuis, les deux jeunes hommes venaient et rentraient avec une seule voiture et quand on leur demandait, Duo répondait juste qu'il avait appris à aimer le noir en échangeant un regard tendre et complice avec Heero.

OWARI !

J'espère que vous avez aimé =) à très vite.


End file.
